IStay For You
by Midnight-Sunrise018
Summary: Sam says she hates Freddie in an effort to save herself heartbreak, but does it save Freddie from it as well?-bunch of songfics I put together def. Seddie and rated T for later chapters


**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly no matter how many times I wish I did and I do not own the characters. I also do not own the lyrics to the wonderful songs I have in my fanfic.  
**

Freddie's POV

I walked out of my apartment and across the hall to Carly's. I walked through the door and the first person I see is Sam. She's grown up quite well since we first started iCarly 4 years ago. she filled her curves and she started wearing a little bit of make-up to make her blue eyes sparkle more. She looked up and glared at me. I raised an eyebrow at her "Uh.....hi Sam?"

"Don't you say hi to me! I don't want to catch your dorkness." she growled. 'Is somebody on their time of the month or what?' I thought as I went to go set up the tech equipment for the next iCarly show that was tonight. I went towards the elevator.

_Walking out the door this morning wondering what it is that's going on with you, on with you.__Thinking of a way to say I'm sorry for something that I'm not sure I do, sure I do_

"Uh ok..sorry?" I made my way over to the elevator and went to press the button to get up to the studio.

_So come on baby let me in and show me what this really is cause_

She leaped up from the couch."I HATE YOU FREDWARD BENSON!!!! DO YOU HEAR ME? I. HATE. YOU!!!!!!!" she screamed as I pressed the button for the elevator. I froze mid-press. I turned around "What?" I asked quietly.

_  
Something must have made you say that, what did I do to make you say that to me  
Something must have made you so mad, what can I do to make you say come back to me_

"Sam why do you hate me?" I asked still very calm on the outside, but on the inside my heart cracked into a million pieces. Sam didn't say anything but she pointed out the door as if to say 'Go home' I did as her motion said. After I was outside I looked back at the closed door.

_Hoping for a moment that I, turn around and you'll be coming after me, after me  
Cause all that I can say is that it's obvious, it's obvious you're all I see, all I see._

My eyes clouded up with tears I refused to let fall outside of my bedroom. I froze with my hand over the knob of the door to my apartment. 'Why do those words hurt so much?....especially coming from _Sam Puckett _?' I turned around and burst through the door. "SAM!" she looked up, this time startled that I would come back.

_So come on baby let me in and show me what this really is about  
Cause I can't read you_

She tried to muster up the temper she was known for "What Dork? Can you not follow directions? I said I hate you and to go home!"

_Come on baby let me in and show me what this really is cause_

"Let someone in for once Sam! Now answer my question...why? Why did you say that to me?" I was enraged if anything **_I_** should be the one that would say I hated **_her. _**

_Something must have made you say that, what did I do to make you say that to me  
Something must have made you so mad, what can I do to make you say come back to me_

She stood there for awhile her chest heaving with long shallow breaths, the breathing pattern most accompanied with fear.

"Sam?" I said softly. She started to cry, I went over to her and wrapped my arms around her. Her tears fell on my shirt and soaked it but I didn't care. "Sam what is it?....why would you tell me you hated me?" I asked softly while running my fingers through her hair.

_And I'll be here in the morning if you say stay, if you say stay to me, oh.  
And I'll be here in the morning if you say stay, if you say stay to me, oh oh.  
And I'll be here in the morning if you say stay, if you say stay to me._

"Because....." came her broken reply. She looked up at me through red, puffy eyes. "I hate you for making me love you....when you still love my best friend." It shattered my heart to hear her say that. **_I _**wasn't even sure that I still liked Carly as much as I had when I was a naive boy; now I was a Junior in high school, Carly had lost all value to me but friendship. Sam had, I guess without my knowledge, snuggled herself into the space that Carly had left. 'I have to tell her' I thought. I opened my mouth to say it but she put her hand over my mouth "Please Freddie....just go....I know what you're going to say." She wriggled out of my grasp and turned to go up the stairs.

_Something must have made you say that, what did I do to make you say that to me  
Something must have made you so mad, what can I do to make you say come back to me_

I was flabbergasted, angry, sad. I had so many more emotions swirling in my head and then something hit me. 'I need Sam Puckett in my life'

"Sam!" I hadn't realized I had shouted it until she turned to look back at me.

_Something must have made you say that, what did I do to make you say that to me  
Something much have made you so mad, what can I do to make you say come back to me._

_**Stay-Safetysuit -one of my fav songs of all time.**_

_**so this is a bunch of songfics for Seddie and I'm currently looking for another song to use as the upcoming chapters in this fic so if you have some ideas then review and tell me the name of the song and the band and I'll make sure to check it out. BTW the next chapter is in Sam's POV and then Freddie's and so on in that pattern.  
**_


End file.
